This invention relates to a globe construction adapted to permit determination of the time in any geographical area of the globe.
Many persons find it desirable to determine the time in any geographical area of the globe. Presently available clocks generally are capable of giving the time in only one time zone and the viewer must compute the time in by adding or subtracting hours from the local time. It would be desirable to provide a clock from which a person can instantly determine the time in a given time zone, particularly for persons who often travel and/or who frequently telephone persons in other areas of the globe.
It is an object of this invention to provide a world time clock.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clock which permits the use to determine the time on any area of the globe without the need for computations.
Further objects of this invention will become evident in view of the following detailed disclosure.